Dear beloved Reflection
by loosingletters
Summary: Allen wasn't going to risk his chances with Nea returning after Allen's time had already ran out. So he took matters into his own hands. The result was a boy with midnight black hair, blue eyes and looking so much like Nea it hurt. Because Tyki Mikk's life wasn't supposed to be his own until he took his first breath.
1. 1st Chapter Version 1

**I'm hung up on the Tyki is a clone theory and really wanted to point out that Pasta figured something that took us 100 years out in like 5. So cloning isn't off that list. And I wanted a fatherly Pasta and write something about Tyki's birthday.**

Allen rocked the frightened child in his arms, humming melodies of songs he couldn't recall the lyrics to, trying to calm the boy.

Wet hands were clinging to his shirt and bloodshot blue eyes were wide open, staring into nothingness.

Allen had failed, and thus was the result.

The child in his arms had a weak body and was sick on top of it, never mind entirely helpless and not what Allen had wanted to deal with.

"Let's get you out of here," Allen said and began to lift the boy out of the container completely, green water dripping of naked limbs.

But the boy didn't react, the only indication that he was aware of his surroundings at all, came in form of the grip on Allen's shirt tightening.

Allen carried the boy out of his laboratory and up the steps into the living area of the house. He walked past the kitchen, bathroom and the living room to climb up another staircase leading to the two bedrooms of the house.

First he opened the door to his own room, but seeing how much dust lingered in the corners, Allen turned around and opened the door to the bedroom he was actually using. Not much had changed in the past years, besides the fact that most clothes now lying here on the ground were Allen's. None of them would fit the boy though, Allen would have to buy new clothes or change his own to the boy's size. For now though Allen just picked up one of his shirts and dressed the boy in it. For him the shirt was more like a dress, reaching even over knees still, even though Allen himself and therefore his clothes weren't big. His creation was definitely underweight and too small for the age he was supposed to be.

He'd have to get the boy something to eat, Allen thought as he examined the ribcage feeling every bone beneath his fingertips. The boy needed the nutrients. Ah, perhaps he should test first if the boy could eat at all. He wasn't entirely conscious yet and behaved more or less like a doll for now. Like this it was likely the boy wouldn't be able to eat himself. Allen could only hope he'd wake from the stasis soon, it would make everything easier, never mind that Allen couldn't wait to meet the personality hidden within this boy.

When he was done with the physical examination, Allen sat the boy down beside him and put his arm around him. The boy's head rested on Allen's chest, letting him hear the man's heartbeat. For now the boy was like a newborn, and babies liked this kind of thing didn't they?

"What a pretty soul you have," Allen mused and raked his long fingers through the boy's dark hair. "So bright and strong. I want to see who you'll become."

But the boy kept staring, focused on nothing and everything at the same time.

"I suppose you have earned yourself your own name then since you can't be Nea," Allen continued.

And he definitely couldn't be Nea, or even become Nea. There was a familiar darkness resting within him, but it wasn't the one of the first Apostle. And trying to force another Noah onto the little boy in his arms would only be cruel and pointless torture.

"How about _Tyki_?" At this the boy finally snapped out of his behavior and looked Allen directly into the eyes, clarity slowly crawling into them.

"It would suit you and fit very well with the new last name I had to pick out for myself."

Allen nodded, content with himself, then smiled at the little boy.

"Welcome to the world, _Tyki Mikk_."

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	2. 2nd Chapter Version 11

**Because I'm lazy and like the possibilities of this AU too much, there will be two versions of this AU.**

 **Version 1.1 - in which Allen while meeting Tyki for the first time in canon decides to reveal himself as well the reincarnation of Pasta (basically this chapter).**  
 **Version 1.2 - in which Allen decides against it.**  
 **Simply Version 1 will be scenes (mostly the child Tyki pre canon stuff) 1.1 and 1.2 have in common.**  
 **The different OS will be mostly unrelated as in I'll probably only write random scenes.**

 **Sounds complicated but it's really not I promise.**

 **Enjoy!**

Allen opened the door to the next train compartment, hoping they'd find Crowley in there. He hadn't eaten in ages – stupid parasitic Innocence – and losing a recently discovered exorcist in a small train didn't help his mood either.

Everything had been easier when he'd been working solo. Perhaps he should have continued travelling on his own, no affiliations to any active party of this war, instead of joining up with the Black Order. It certainly would have spared him much grief.

"Crowley!" Lavi exclaimed as soon as he saw the now half naked man sitting on the ground, shaking with barely contained tears.

Allen though froze at the sight in front of him, a familiar face greeting him.

It couldn't be him, Allen though. Nea was _dead_. He had watched him die, he had held his body-

And he couldn't have returned to the living yet either. Allen still held the key and the notes to Noah's Ark hadn't slipped from his conscious so far too.

"Oh, sorry, but this ain't the sort of place for kids," the man told them, all while smiling mischievously just like Nea when he was about to play a trick on someone.

His voice though wasn't Nea's. It was melodic in the same way, but deeper, not as light, more grown up; it didn't carry the sound of bells.

"Tyki," one of the other man said eye-rolling. "Don't."

But the newly named Tyki just kept on smiling and asked Krory if he was up for another round.

 _Tyki._

That- that was a possibility. Perhaps he had been able to run away, make it out alive when Allen had been unable to. Which meant that his death hadn't been in vain. He had been able to protect his child, his and Nea's son was _alive_.

"Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked, drawing everyone's attention to him. "You've gotten... old."

Old, older, he'd grown up.

Where was the child he had to teach how to walk?

Gone like his father it seemed, replaced by a man who was nothing more than a familiar stranger, an old acquaintance perhaps. By all means Allen should stay away and let his son continue his life. It was the smarter move. He'd worked hard to maintain his cover, to let nobody, not even Cross, know of his past life. Should anybody, should the Noah, realize who was hiding behind pretty Innocence, now white hair and fake smiles, the peaceful times would be over.

Never mind the fact that he had no right to drag Tyki back into sorrow of this war. It had already taken away Allen once and no child should lose their parent twice. Besides, a grown man didn't need a father in the shape of a sixteen year old teenage boy.

Still, he wanted to be selfish. Just this once. He wanted to talk to his child, needed to know if he was _safe_.

"I'm _Allen_ Walker. We have met before. I bought you your glasses."

Vague messages, hidden meanings, yet blue eyes flashed behind this old pair of glasses with understanding.

"Your hair is white," Tyki replied, hands tightening around his cards.

"It was an accident."

And _god_ those hopeful, still bright blue eyes were the most comforting thing Allen had seen since he woke up in an unfamiliar time, years too young and ages to weak.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
